


100 word drabbles.

by PentoPaper23



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: A collection of 100 words drabbles that pop into my head.





	

Claire wasnt sure what possesded her, one momment she was feeding the baby and the next momment she was snapping a picture of her boobs and sending it to Jamie.

She stared at her phone with trepidation, hoping that he would find the funny side in this whole affair. Her phone buzzed, signalling a text.

Jamie: And what did I do to receive such a gift?

Claire smiled and moved baby so she could contuine feeding. Maybe this could be fun she thought as she typed her reply.

Claire: Just a little pick me up for the middle of the day.


End file.
